deep_fried_memes_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff
Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers (also known as The Adventures of Clutch Powers) is a 2010 British-American CGI animated comedy-adventure film. The film is based on the concept of the Lego toy series. This movie was the first feature length Lego movie. The film stars Ryan McPartlin, Yvonne Strahovski, Roger Rose, Jeff Bennett, Paul Michael Glaser, Gregg Berger, Christopher Emerson and Alex Désert. Contents hide * 1Plot * 2Cast * 3Reception * 4References Plotedit Clutch Powers tunnels underground in search of a crystal to power Lego City. He eventually finds one that will "power the city for a whole year", but the Crystal King guarding it wakes up and chases Clutch to an underground Power Miners base. Clutch escapes into a tunnel after temporarily slowing the monster, but finds out that the crystal is actually a baby rock monster. He returns it to the King, who gives a crystal to Clutch. Clutch then returns to his base in Lego City and hands the crystal to his boss Kjeld Playwell (Paul Michael Glaser) who assigns him some new teammates: Brick Masterson (Roger Rose), a firefighter, weapons specialist, and demolition expert; Peg Mooring (Yvonne Strahovski) a biologist, and Bernie von Beam (Jeff Bennett) an engineer. Playwell informs of an incident on the Space Police prison planet when chaos occurs regarding to the imprisonment of the three most wanted criminals in the galaxy. Clutch and his team investigate the situation at once, despite the team's lack of cooperation and Clutch's intent of working alone. They soon arrive at the planet. There, they hear a rumbling sound turning out to be Brick's stomach who then burps green gas 3 times in satisfaction. They see that someone is stuck in one of the prisoners' cells, but they are attacked by an unseen wizard, who was one of the criminals leading the other two. The criminals then disappear and Clutch and his friends break the person out of the cell, revealing himself to be the Watch Commander. Clutch and his team attempt to go after the criminals, though the Watch Commander comforts them by stating that he removed the spark plugs of all ships to ensure that the criminals will never escape from the planet. Unfortunately, the criminals have taken the team's ship (due to the team having left it open after squabbling with each other) and destroy the other ships, inciting the Watch Commander to berate the team for their arguing and their lack of cooperation. Feeling guilty, Clutch decides to take action and builds a new ship for the team, declaring that a team arguing with each other while being ordered to do their tasks is the sole reason why he always works alone. During the trip back, the team is informed by Playwell that the symbol on the Watch Commander's prison pod refers to Omega, one of the two criminals led by the evil wizard, and that the criminals have gone their separate ways following the escape. Playwell also informs that the evil wizard who planned the escape is none other than Mallock the Malign, infamous for terrorizing a medievalplanet named Ashlar. The planet's ruler, the late King Revet, sacrificed his own life to ensure his kingdom's safety and Mallock's previous imprisonment. He left his son Prince Varen with his powerful golden sword to rule, despite Prince Varen's incapability of preparing in battle. Playwell then orders Clutch and the team to travel there to capture Mallock. The team manages to get to Ashlar, but their ship accidentally knocks down Lego-Henge (a spoof of Stonehenge). They get off and take refuge in a seemingly abandoned medieval mine with extra parts, but not after witnessing a group of armed skeletons marching down the forest, realizing that Mallock has gained a stranglehold of Ashlar around his fortress with a joint skeleton/goblin army acting as his own forces. As Peg, Brick, and Bernie build a battle chariot, Clutch leaves to get Prince Varen to convince him to fight against Mallock. Meanwhile, in the fortress, Mallock learns of the team's presence and orders his two skeleton henchmen Skelly and Bones to go after Clutch so they can find the prince and the golden sword to finalize his takeover of Ashlar. Back in the forest, Clutch ends up at a bridge but a troll named Hogar refuses to let him across until Clutch solves three riddles. Though Clutch gets them all right, Skelly and Bones catch up with him after a failed attempt to trap him, demanding Hogar to surrender Clutch to them at once. Hogar attempts to ward off the skeletons by hypnotizing them, but they don't fall for it, prompting an annoyed Hogar to swallow Clutch whole. He hits the skeletons with his club, and runs away to a secret doorway that is painted like the forest to escape the skeletons. Having escaped Skelly and Bones, Hogar spits Clutch out on the other side of the wall and shows him the way to the castle of Prince Varen, telling him about the history of his father and the golden sword. Hogar also tells Clutch that he was the only troll who was on the kingdom's team and that he was assigned to protect Varen. Back at the medieval camp, Bernie develops a crush on Peg, who leaves to look for the animal that made mysterious tracks, and befriends a dragon. Back at the castle, Clutch finds Prince Varen and helps him wield a sword but he fails and gets angry at Clutch. Clutch protests that he was trying to help him defeat the wizard's forces, but Varen rejects him, confessing that he's scared of Mallock. Enraged, Clutch goes back to the camp and sees that a dwarf will help them so they set out to stop Mallock on their own. Eventually, Prince Varen, Hogar, and their knights find out that Clutch was telling the truth and decide to help them in their battle against Mallock. Varen and Clutch sneak in the back of Mallock's castle by disguising Peg as Varen. Unfortunately, Mallock plays wise to their moves and traps them in a bone cage above a lava river and the skeleton army forces the knights to retreat. Attempting to avoid a Troll battle machine, Brick, Peg, and Bernie crash the chariot into a ditch. Back in the castle, Mallock makes a screen in front of the clouds to show them that Clutch and Varen will be killed unless the golden sword is surrendered to him immediately. Having no choice, Hogar brings the golden sword's chest to Mallock so he can free them, only to find that it's empty at the last minute. Enraged, Mallock traps Hogar in lightning and projects him back to the edge of the wall surrounding Varen's castle, leaving him trapped. Varen and Clutch send a message to the team so they can rely on themselves. Bernie gets fueled up by hope and they rebuild their broken chariot (which resembles the high-speed attack jeep used by Dr. Inferno's henchmen from the Lego Agents theme) They reunite with the knights and they attack the skeleton army. Back in the castle, Peg gets the dragon to destroy the cage, freeing Clutch and Varen, who then retrieve the golden sword that Varen dropped earlier, since Mallock didn't bother to search for it. After much convincing from Clutch, Varen finally decides to face his fear of Mallock to ensure his kingdom's safety. Around the same time, Mallock attempts to lure Clutch into giving the sword to him by promising to lead him to his father, but Clutch refuses, saying that "I already found him!". As Clutch watches Varen using the golden sword to fight against Mallock, Brick uses a jet pack to land on Mallock's fortress, where he battles Skelly and Bones. Despite Brick being outnumbered, Bernie helps him by throwing a gear at the skeletons and they get knocked apart. Back inside the fortress, Mallock taunts Varen of retaining his title as Prince of Ashlar as he uses his staff to attack Varen. However, Varen finally takes enough power from Mallock's staff into his sword, allowing the sword to unleash its full power, much to Mallock's shock. Taking the opportunity, Varen uses the sword to trap Mallock with a glowing chain, declaring Mallock under arrest and himself the new King of Ashlar. Following Mallock's defeat, Hogar is freed from his restrains and the skeleton army disappears into puffs of smoke, leaving Clutch's team and the knights to celebrate their victory. With peace declared open in Ashlar, Varen is then officially declared the new King, and when Clutch and his team pack up to transport the chained Mallock back to Lego City, Varen thanks him for being loyal and for being part of the team. The team then returns to Lego City, allowing the authorities to send the imprisoned Mallock in a cage back to the prison planet. Congratulating the team for their efforts, Playwell tells them that Omega and the other unnamed criminal (who resembles Squidman from the Lego Space Police line) are still on the loose, and they have gotten reports of the unnamed criminal's location on another planet. Encouraged with a new-found belief of teamwork, the team head onward to a new adventure to capture the criminal.